Spies
by Faery Moon
Summary: I'm REALLY bad at summaries so...uhh...PLEASE just R&R! ^_~ *Status:Ch.13*
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is my second story. I couldn't wait to get it out. I have SO many ideas for it. ANYways, I hope you all like it. Also, I need you to vote on couples. I MIGHT bring the other scouts in but I dunno yet. I promised to make a non-Serena/Heero fic and this is it, I also don't want Serena or Selene with Quatre, I might make them related...SO, here are the couples.  
Serena/Duo (my first choice)  
Serena/Wufei  
Serena/Trowa  
Selene/Heero (my first choice)  
Selene/Duo  
Selene/Wufei  
Selene/Trowa  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, but I DO own Selene, I made her character.  
Ages:  
Serena and Selene- 17  
Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei- 18  
Trowa- 19  
Relena- 17 (She'll be in it later)  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
((Author's notes))  
~Chapter 1~  
"Stop the traitors!"  
"Don't let them escape!"  
Two girls ran through the corridors of an OZ base, trying to reach the exit.  
"This is your fault," the blonde haired girl blamed.  
"Mine? If I'm not mistaken, I thought you were the one that forgot to turn off the security camera off," the raven-haired girl answered calmly.  
"Whatever."  
The two girls finally found the exit and ran through the doors. As they ran through the doors, they suddenly collided with two bodies and fell to the ground. They looked up and saw two, no five, boys standing there.((guess who!)) They studied first at the ones they ran into; the raven haired girl ran into a boy with brown hair with bangs that covered one of his emerald eyes, he looked to be about 6 feet tall. The blonde ran into a boy with black hair pulled into a tight ponytail and black eyes, he looked to be about 5 feet 9 inches tall. The other three boys stood slightly behind them. One of the three had platinum hair and blue eyes, he stood about 5 feet 9 inches tall. The second had long dark chestnut hair pulled into a long braid and cobalt blue eyes, he looked about 5 feet 9 inches tall. The last one had messy chocolate brown hair and Prussian blue eyes, he stood at about 5 feet 9 inches tall. 'Gundam pilots,' The two girls thought at the same time.  
The boys, likewise studied the two girls. They had the same cerulean blue eyes, the same face, and the same body structure, the only difference was their hair. One had long golden blonde hair put up onto two "meatballs" and short bangs. The other had long layered black hair, no bangs and part of it was pulled into a braid, the rest was down.  
Immediately the Prussian-eyed boy pulled out a gun and pointed it at the girls, "Who are you and who do you work for?"  
The black-haired boy muttered, "Weak onnas."   
"What did you say?" The blonde growled.  
"You heard me," he snorted. She kicked at him and he immediately grabbed her foot and threw her back. The other girl watched with amusement in her eyes as her companion obviously couldn't match the boy.   
"Hey, you two look alike," the braided boy said as if he just noticed.  
"We're twins," the girls said at the same time.  
"Can we go? We'll inform you of who we are as soon as we get out of here," the dark haired girl said, pretty much in a monotone voice.  
"Fine," answered the Prussian-eyed boy in monotone. ((They have the same tone of voice as I first put down unless I say otherwise.)) He held total distrust of the two girls in his eyes and watched them carefully.   
The base blew up behind them and the group calmly got into a large truck/jeep type thing. ((Uhh...yeah...))   
"Talk," said the Prussian-eyed boy demanded.  
"Well, Heero, my name is Serena," the blonde started. "This is my sister, Selene."  
"That doesn't explain who you are. And, how you know Yui's name," the black-haired boy said.  
"Well, we know all your names, Wufei," Selene said. "Quatre," she nodded at the platinum haired boy, "Trowa," she looked at the emerald-eyed boy. "And Duo," lastly, she indicated the braided boy.  
"That still doesn't explain who you are. How you know our names. Why you were at that base. And why that black-haired onna shows so little emotion," Wufei said.  
"We'll explain when we get together with Dr. J," Serena said.  
"You know about the doctors too?" Duo asked.  
"Uh huh. Wait to ask more questions until we get there will you?"  
"I guess we have to see Dr. J if we want any answers," Quatre said.  
How was it? Good/bad? Is it worth continuing? LET ME KNOW PLEASE!! Review!!  
~@~Faery~@~  
E-mail- faerymoon@boxfrog.com 


	2. Some explanations, and information

Hey! I've got the next chapter, I hope I don't run out of ideas...Keep reviewing and voting! It'll take a while before the romance starts so you all have a while to vote. Also, I'm bringing Rei, Mina, and Hotaru into the story so, you'll need to vote for their couples also. Also, I don't want a Hotaru/Duo because they're brother/sister (makes sense doesn't it) or Hotaru/Heero because those are the most common couples and I want something different. Well, I'll shut up now.

Again, I do NOT own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just Selene and the plot.

****

Ages: 

Serena, Selene, Rei, and Mina- 17

Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei- 18

Trowa- 19

Hotaru- 16

Relena- 17 (she'll be in later)

****

Couples:

Serena/Duo- 1

Serena/Wufei

Serena/Trowa- 3

Selene/Heero- 3

Selene/Duo

Selene/Wufei

Selene/Trowa

Rei/Heero

Rei/Duo

Rei/Wufei

Rei/Trowa

Rei/Quatre

Mina/Heero

Mina/Duo

Mina/Wufei

Mina/Trowa

Mina/Quatre

Hotaru/Wufei

Hotaru/Trowa

Hotaru/Quatre

~@~Faery~@~

****

~Chapter 2~

The group finally got to where Dr. J was. It was a large abandoned warehouse type place on the outside, but inside they could go through an elevator, as long as they knew the password, and get to the doctor's lab. 

"Hello, Dr. J," Selene said.

"Hey there J," Serena said.

"Hello, girls, and pilots," Dr. J greeted them.

"How do these onnas know who we are?" Wufei demanded.

"They're my spies," Dr. J answered.

"Spies? You have spies?" Duo asked.

"How else did you think I got the information necessary to have you stop OZ?"

"Umm...I dunno. Maybe you're psychic? 

"No, Duo. So, girls, how did it go?"

"Well, we got the information. But, they sort of...found out we were spying on them, and, uh, I don't know if they informed the rest of OZ or not," Serena answered.

"How did this happen?"

"Renity forgot to make sure the security camera wasn't recording us," Selene answered with slight amusement in her voice. 

"Yeah, well, I didn't hear you reminding me," Serena answered.

"I didn't realize I had to."

"Girls, stop this," Dr. J said.

"Ok, I'm confused..." Duo started.

"When aren't you Maxwell," Wufei interrupted.

"Shut up! Anyways...why is it that Selene seems un-emotional sometimes, but other times, has some emotion? Why did she call Serena Renity? And, what exactly, is going on here?"

"Well, Duo. Ask them, not me."

"When we were five, our parents were killed, and we watched as they were murdered. The only reason we were not killed was because they didn't find us. Selene ended up bottling herself up from the world, except from me. She didn't want to be hurt again, the way I saw it was that you couldn't live without showing at least SOME emotion, and I'm just now getting her to open up. She called me Renity, because my full name is Serenity, hers is Selenity, and I sometimes call her Lenity or Len. And, well, Like J said, we're spies. We pose as OZ soldiers and find out any information we can on what they plan on doing," Serena explained.

"Oh..."

"Why would you onnas pose as soldiers? Why would they LET onnas be soldiers?" 

"Because, we know how to fight and we're good at it. We're better than some of their own soldiers," Selene answered.

"And yet you couldn't beat me?" He asked smugly.

"Well, IF you haven't noticed, you're a LOT better than pretty much ALL of their soldiers. She said we're better than SOME of their soldiers," Serena shot back.

"If I could have all of your attentions please," Dr. J said, and when they turned towards him he continued. "You are going to have some extra people joining you as spies, girls."

"Really? Who?" Serena asked.

"Mina Aphrodite* Aino," A picture of a girl that looked a lot like Serena only her hair was a wheat blonde with long bangs, it was waist length and part of her hair was pulled back into a red bow, and she had sky blue eyes, came up. "Rei Hestia* Hino." The next picture was of a girl with waist length ebony hair with violet highlights and violet eyes. "Hotaru Hecate* Tomoe," the last one was a girl with the same colored hair as Rei, only it was shoulder length, and the same colored eyes. 

"Hotaru..." Duo whispered.

"Yes, Duo, you should remember her. She doesn't remember her last name just like you don't, so she made up one. But, she does remember you, just as you remember her."

"Who is she?" Quatre asked.

"My little sister. But, I thought she died."

"And she thought you died as well, so it'll be a surprise for her. Are you ready to meet them? Heero, WHAT are you doing?"

While everyone had been talking Heero had been looking up information on the two girls. The boys started reading over his shoulder.

**__**

' Name: Serenity Aegle* Moon

Age: 17

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 110 lbs

Origin: Japanese

Stats: She lost her parents at the age of five. She has a very sunny personality and is nice to pretty much all people. Not easily angered, but, when mad, can be a very almost deadly.'

'Name: Selenity Artemis* Moon

Age: 17

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 110 lbs

Origin: Japanese

Stats: Parents died when she was five. Usually has an emotionless personality. But, very calm and not easily angered' 

"Well, we know more about you two now. That's good," Quatre said.

"They have WEIGHT on there. What if the person weighed, like, 300 or more pounds? I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want it on there," Serena said.

"Ren, calm down," Selene said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Dr. J cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. "Are you all ready to meet the girls?"

"More onnas..."

"SURE!"

"All right."

"......"

"Hn."

So Dr. J led the girls through a door to meet the girls they were going to be working with.

Ok...how was it? Do you all like it? Should I continue it? Well, PLEASE review!!

***Aegle**: A nymph famous for her brilliance. Her name means radiance 

****

Aphrodite: Goddess of love

****

Artemis: Goddess of the hunt 

****

Hecate: Greek goddess of death and the night

****

Hestia: Goddess of the hearth, her sacred fire was tended by vestal virgins, and maintained for the safety of the city in which it resided*

~@~Faery~@~

e-mail- faerymoon@boxfrog.com 


	3. More Spies

Ok, I'm updating this pretty fast but...I LOVE writing this. I have too many ideas to keep from writing this. Well, keep voting and reviewing! Thanx!

****

Couples:

Serena/Duo: 1

Serena/Wufei: 1

Serena/Trowa: 4

Selene/Heero: 4

Selene/Duo: 1

Selene/Wufei

Selene/Trowa

Rei/Heero

Rei/Duo: 1

Rei/Wufei: 1

Rei/Trowa: 1

Rei/Quatre

Mina/Heero

Mina/Duo: 1

Mina/Wufei

Mina/Trowa

Mina/Quatre: 1

Hotaru/Wufei

Hotaru/Trowa: 1

Hotaru/Quatre

~@~Faery~@~

****

~Chapter 3~

"Girls and boys, meet Hotaru, Rei, and Mina."

There were three hellos, three nods, and one, "Hmph, weak onnas."

"They will be working with Serena and Selene. From now on, when you go to Oz, you will all be in disguise. Also, you will have code names, but nothing too drastic from your real names. Serena's is Aegle. Selene's is Artemis. Hotaru's is Hecate. Rei's is Hestia. And Mina's is Aphrodite."

"So...basically it's just our middle names?" Serena asked.

"Yes."

"Well, why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Ignoring Serena, Dr. J continued, "You all need to get to know each other, also, get your disguises together. And, Hotaru, I think you remember your brother, Duo."

"Duo...?" Hotaru whispered, looking at the braided boy.

"Hey, Taru," he said, almost unsure of what to do. 

Hotaru ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "I thought you died," she whispered.

"I thought the same about you."

They left the room to catch up on each other's lives, and to find a disguise for Hotaru. While the other girls got to know each other and find their disguises as well.

****

~Two days later at an Oz base~

"Names," the enlisting officer demanded. ((Uhh...I dunno how an army-thing works, so...yeah...))

"Aegle," said a girl with waist-length dark red hair and green eyes.

A girl that looked exactly like the previous one said, "Artemis."

"Hecate," she had sandy blonde hair that reached mid-back, and cobalt blue eyes.

"Hestia," she had shoulder-length dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Aphrodite," she had knee-length black hair and dark green eyes.

"Strange names," the guy mumbled. "Do you have last names."

"Tsukino," said the red-haired girls.

"Shadow," said the girl with sandy-blonde hair.

"Ardor," said the brown-haired girl.

"Amour," said the black-haired girl.

"Well, girls, you will all go through training and then we'll see if you qualify."

Ok, ok, I know it's very short, but, it's late and I gotta go to bed cuz I have school in the morning. Keep reviewing, PLEASE!!!

~@~Faery~@~

e-mail- faerymoon@boxfrog.com 


	4. UhhI dunno what to call it! I can't thin...

Not many people are reviewing ::sniff:: so sad...well ANYwayz, I've got the next chapter!! Hope you all like it!

OH! And vote for couples! Selene's gonna be with whoever is not with someone in the end, 'cept Quatre of course. so, just vote on the other couples PLEASE! Thanx!

****

Couples:

Serena/Duo: 1

Serena/Wufei: 1

Serena/Trowa: 5

Rei/Heero

Rei/Duo: 1

Rei/Wufei: 2

Rei/Trowa: 1

Rei/Quatre

Mina/Heero

Mina/Duo: 2

Mina/Wufei

Mina/Trowa

Mina/Quatre: 1

Hotaru/Wufei

Hotaru/Trowa: 1

Hotaru/Quatre: 1

Ok...I have nothing really against Relena so I'm not going to have much Relena-bashing stuff, but there will be a little bit...but when she's actually IN the story, which should be soon...I think...

__

'thinking'

"talking"

((my notes/comments/whatever I put in, etc.))

~@~Faery~@~

****

~Chapter 4~

__

'Name: Hotaru Hecate Tomoe

Age: 16

Hair: Black

Eyes: Violet

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 102 lbs

Origin: America

Stats: Parents died when she was young, brother is presumed dead. She doesn't have many memories of her past. Usually keeps to herself, but if she meets someone she knows she can trust, she opens up and has an energetic personality.'

'Name: Rei Hestia Hino

Age: 17

Hair: Black

Eyes: Violet

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 115 lbs

Origin: Spain

Stats: Her mother died giving birth and her father's whereabouts are unknown. She has a fiery personality, but loves any friends that she allows to get close to her.'

'Name: Mina Aphrodite Aino

Age: 17

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 115 lbs

Origin: Italy

Stats: Nothing is known about her parents. She is an energetic girl with a bubbly personality, but does know when to be serious.'

"Dude, Heero, can't you just trust someone with OUT looking up stuff about them?" Duo asked.

"Hn."

"It is a good idea, just incase," Wufei said.

"Why?" Duo asked.

"Because Maxwell..." he was interrupted by a loud crash. 

"MINA!!" 

"Sorry...I didn't mean to...AHH..." Mina came running out of the kitchen with Rei close behind. Mina ran behind the chair Wufei was sitting in. "Please don't kill me."

"Get out from behind my chair onna."

Mina just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Learn our names perdedor." 

"What does perdedor mean?" Duo asked.****

"Loser," she answered.

"HAHA! Wu-man just got called a loser!"

"MAXWELL! My name is NOT Wu-man, it's WUFEI!" Before he could chase after Duo Serena came out of the kitchen and looked at everyone.

"Ya know...none of you are gonna get dinner if you don't stop acting like bakas. Mina. Rei. Kitchen. Now."

"Don't boss me around," Rei said.

"Well, you don't HAVE to listen to me. You COULD just go without dinner, it's your choice," with that Serena went back into the kitchen.

"Fine, but if Mina breaks something else in there, and it lands on my foot again, she's going to get it."

"Well, I don't wanna starve so I'm gonna go help. Uh...BYE!" Mina ran back into the kitchen, and Rei just walked back.

"They're almost as bad as Wufei and Duo," Quatre said.

After an hour they heard Serena call out, "Dinner!"

"WHOO! FOOD!" Duo ran into the kitchen, nearly running into Serena in his rush.

"Duo, calm down, it's not going to disappear," Serena said, laughing a little.

"You're one to talk," Selene said.

"Gee...thanks," Serena said sarcastically.

"Anytime."

"So...she does have a sense of humor?" Duo asked.

"Uh...yeah," Serena answered. 

"Why don't you just ignore him," Hotaru suggested.

"Hey, now that's mean. And from my own sister. That hurts, that hurts right here," Duo said with a hand over his heart.

After dinner, and several fights (mainly between Wufei and Duo Rei and Mina and Wufei and Rei) they were sitting around Rei's living room watching TV.

Serena heard a beeping and walked over to her bag which her laptop was in.

"What?"

"Aegle, you and the other girls have a mission. We believe Oz is planning something, and need you around the base for about a month longer than planned to gather all the information and see if our suspicions are correct. Do you accept or decline?"

"Accept."

"Good. You girls need to leave first thing in the morning. I believe you have training to do for Oz anyways."

"Yes," Serena groaned. "I've been through it, don't like it, and I think it's stupid. Of course I'm not surprised Oz is just one big, stupid, pile of..."

"Watch your language. Now go tell the others."

"Yes sir," she said sarcastically. 

"Girls, we have to do something, nothing really new. But, instead of hanging around the base for only a month, which is the usual training period ((I dunno if that's right cuz I dunno how long training lasts, I know it's longer than that but...it's for the benefit of the story...yeah, that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it! Uh...sorry...)) It will be two months."

"Aw man," Mina groaned, "that sucks!"

Ok, that's the end of this chapter! I'm tired, sick, and having problems typing, so I'm leaving it off there. 

PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!! I'll luv ya forever!! j/k But, I will be VERY happy!

~@~Faery~@~

e-mail- faerymoon@boxfrog.com


	5. Dinner and Talk yeah, I know, stupid tit...

I don't really have anything to say 'cept...PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Oh, and vote on couples too. Selene's just gonna be with the guy left over in the end...'cept Quatre I'm gonna make SURE he's with someone else 'sides Serena and Selene. Umm...I promised that I would write a non-Serena/Heero fic, but maybe I will in my next story...you can vote on Serena/Heero for this fic. IF they're a couple in this one, my next fic will probably be a Serena/Wufei fic, I think...Well, keep voting, thanx! OK...well anyways...on with the story! 

****

Couples:

Serena/Duo: 2

Serena/Wufei: 2 ((I would like the first two to work out...mainly cuz there's not many stories w/ them as couples))

Serena/Trowa: 6

Serena/Heero: 3

~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei/Heero

Rei/Duo: 1

Rei/Wufei: 6

Rei/Trowa: 1

Rei/Quatre

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mina/Heero: 1

Mina/Duo: 3

Mina/Wufei: 1

Mina/Trowa: 1

Mina/Quatre: 2

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotaru/Wufei

Hotaru/Trowa: 2

Hotaru/Quatre: 4

__

'thinking'

"talking"

((My note/comments/whatever I put in...))

~@~Faery~@~

****

~Chapter 5~

The girls were in their second week of training and the trainers were thinking about ending the girl's training early. The reason being that the girls were already ahead of everyone else and were the best of all the trainees.

They were sitting at dinner and Serena had gulped down all of her drink pretty much at the beginning of dinner.

"Hey, Artemis, can I have a sip?" Serena asked.

"No," she answered.

"Thanks," she said and took a sip of her sister's drink. ((My sis did that to me. The only difference is we're not twins...she's older, grr...well, hehe, anyways...))

"Does it even matter if I say yes or no?"

"Nope!"

"That's what I thought."

The girls then heard a conversation going on between some of the soldiers. 

"Did anyone ever catch those spies?"

"No. They never found them. No one knows anything about them either, what they look like, or their last names, all they know is that their names were Serena and Selene."

"That makes things difficult doesn't it?"

"Very."

"I bet I could find them."

"Ha! Yeah right, those two can't be found. Everyone has tried."

"Yeah, well, I'm not everyone."

They all looked at the two that were talking. One had light brown hair and gray eyes. The one that was making the claim that he could find the spies had somewhat messy black hair and dark sapphire eyes. ((guess who?))

"How 'bout we go back to our quarters," Rei suggested.

"Sound good to me," Mina said.

"Me too," Hotaru agreed.

"Yeah, come on," Serena said.

They all got up from the table and went back to their shared quarters. After making sure that no one was around and that all the security cameras and bugs that were in their room, which were in all rooms, were made to seem like they were malfunctioning they began talking.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Serena yelled.

"Renity, calm down," Selene said.

"CALM DOWN?!?! They could very easily find us! How many twins or sisters have the names Serena and Selene?"

"They don't know we're sisters."

"Yeah...I guess that's true. But still."

"There's no use in stressing out about it," Hotaru said. "That will only lead to something very bad."

"Yeah, Hotaru's right. 'Sides, we have to report to J tomorrow, we can tell him about this," Rei said.

"Yeah, and we get to see those cute boys again!" Mina said.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Rei asked.

"Yep."

"You're hopeless."

"HEY! I resent that!"

"You should! It was an insult perdedor!"

"Hey! I am not..."

"GIRLS!" Hotaru yelled. "STOP IT!"

"Sorry," Mina mumbled.

"Hmph." 

"They are cute though," Serena said.

"See, she agrees with me!"

"Yeah, well, your both blondes." ((I have NOTHING against blondes or anything like that, I just make fun of my sis and friends 'bout it sometimes as a joke...well, umm, I'm gonna go before I put my foot in my mouth...))

"HEY!" They both yelled. An argument sparked between the three and Hotaru was trying to end it at first, but gave up when she found out that it was hopeless.

Well, I'm gonna end it there! Hope you all like my story so far!! I know my chappies are short and I'm sorry bout that, I'll try and make the next one longer! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

~@~Faery~@~

e-mail- faerymoon@boxfrog.com 


	6. Mission

NEW CHAPTER!! C'mom, PLEASE review, if you don't I don't know if I'll continue...I might, but I dunno...

Well, keep voting! This is your last chance, I'm going to try and just start the romance next chapter!!

****

Couples:

Serena/Duo: 3

Serena/Wufei: 2 ((I would like the first two to work out...mainly cuz there's not many stories w/ them as couples))

Serena/Trowa: 6

Serena/Heero: 3

~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei/Heero

Rei/Duo: 1

Rei/Wufei: 7

Rei/Trowa: 1

Rei/Quatre

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mina/Heero: 1

Mina/Duo: 3

Mina/Wufei: 1

Mina/Trowa: 1

Mina/Quatre: 3

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotaru/Wufei

Hotaru/Trowa: 3

Hotaru/Quatre: 4

~@~Faery~@~

****

~Chapter 6~

"So, girls, what do you have to report?" Dr. J asked.

"Well, not much..." Rei started, but was cut off by Serena.

"Except that now their looking for us! It didn't even come up until yesterday!" 

"Serena, calm down," Selene said.

"Easy for you to say..."

"Girls, don't start," Dr. J said before a fight could break out.

"Why'd you interrupt them, it's not like Selene will actually get in a fight with Serena, right?" Duo asked.

"That's not true. They get into fights, it's rare but when they do...it's pretty bad."

"Oh, yeah, they are planning on developing a new weapon. It's at the base on the west coast, hold on and I'll get the coordinates for it," Hotaru said.

"You didn't tell me earlier...why?" 

"Because...we didn't get a chance," Mina answered.

Dr. J just shook his head as Hotaru handed him the coordinates.

"Ok, boys. A weapon is being developed at these coordinates," he gave each of them a paper. "Your mission is to go to this base, destroy any mobile suits that get in your way of infiltrating the base, destroy any evidence of the weapon, and then destroy the base. Mission accepted?"

"Mission...accepted," came Heero's reply.

"Accepted," Wufei said.

Trowa just nodded, and Quatre gave his affirmation. 

"WHOOO!! YEAH! WE GET TO KICK SOME OZ...!"

"DUO! Don't even finish that," Dr. J said.

"Heh...heh...sorry...well, what are we waiting for? Come on!"

Everyone just shook their heads at Duo as the boys walked out the door. Serena headed towards another room. 

"Where are you going?" Rei asked.

"To the communication room, so we can keep in contact with the boys," Serena replied.

"Oh...ok..."

The girls all followed Serena into the room and watched as she turned on all the equipment. It took about twenty minutes to get it all on and ready.

"Can you hear me?" Serena asked through the head set.

"Yeah," came the answer over the speakers. Next they all heard a scream.

"What's going on?" Serena shouted.

"There are a LOT of suits. A lot of them we don't recognize, and are somehow almost as strong as our Gundams. Sorry to say, but it's pretty hopeless," Duo answered.

"Don't you dare give me that crap! As long as you never give up, keep pushing forward, and allow your spirit to soar, there will always be hope! Now, put your whole being, your whole spirit into this and you WILL win!"

Nobody answered but they could all hear the sounds of battle over the speakers. After about forty-five minutes, it stopped, and there was no sound.

"Anybody there?" Serena asked quietly.

"Yep! We're all fine! Thanks, Serena," Duo answered.

"Yes, thank you for the support," Quatre said.

"You all had better get here soon," Serena said.

"We will don't worry," Duo said.

"Yeah, onna, you worry too much," Wufei said.

"Just hurry up!" Serena yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Duo called back, "See you babes soon!"

There's the end of the chapter!! Again...VOTE! This WILL be your last chance! And...REVIEW...PLEASE!!!

Thanx!

~@~Faery~@~

e-mail-faerymoon@boxfrog.com


	7. PLEASE!

Ok...I would like more people to review. One reason is because I would like to know what people think of my story. Another is I would like more votes on the couples, cuz I wanna start the romance in the next chapter, and I'd like more votes to help me with that. So, if people could review before I continue, I'd really appreciate it. 

Thanx, 

~@~Faery~@~

e-mail- faerymoon@boxfrog.com


	8. Shoppingand SOME feelings

Sorry it's taken me a while to update, I got a concussion ^_^;; (I'm such a klutz...) I haven't been able to think straight for a while, so if this chapter comes out really bad, I'm sorry. Thanks to those who reviewed! Ok, I've got the couples figured out!! ^_~

****

Couples:

Serena/Duo: 7

Serena/Wufei: 3 

Serena/Trowa: 6

Serena/Heero: 5

~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei/Heero

Rei/Duo: 1

Rei/Wufei: 9

Rei/Trowa: 1

Rei/Quatre

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mina/Heero: 1

Mina/Duo: 3

Mina/Wufei: 1

Mina/Trowa: 1

Mina/Quatre: 5

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotaru/Wufei

Hotaru/Trowa: 5

Hotaru/Quatre: 4

Rei/Wufei, Hotaru/Trowa, Mina/Quatre, Serena/Duo, Selene/Heero

K, here's the next chapter!!

~@~Faery~@~

****

~Chapter 7~

The guys all returned with bruises and some cuts, which were quickly taken care of, although Wufei was stubbornly saying he was fine.

"Hey! Let's go shopping!" Serena suggested.

"No!" Wufei said.

"Hn." 

"......"

"Maybe..."

"Sure! Any excuse to hang out with some babes!"

They all giggled, except Selene, who just had a smile on her face. 

"Well, c'mon then!" Serena shouted while the girls each started dragging guys out to go to the mall, except Selene who just followed quietly. Serena was dragging Duo and Heero, with Heero having a gun pointed to her head and glaring at her, which didn't faze her at all. 

Mina drove a white convertible with Quatre in the passenger seat, Mina was flirting with him, and his face was turning bright red. Serena drove a jeep, with Duo in the passenger seat flirting with Serena, and she was flirting back. Heero was in the back glaring at the driving blonde, with Selene just sitting there contentedly with her eyes closed, feeling the wind go past. Hotaru was driving a black convertible with Trowa in the passenger seat, Hotaru was giggling at Wufei and Rei in the back arguing. Their argument stared over Wufei muttering about "onnas" and "injustice" and was going from subject to subject, running from who better, males or females, to what the best fighting strategy was.

When they finally got to the mall the boys were dragged again, this time inside. 

"OOOH...look at that!" Mina pointed to a cream colored dress with yellow roses along the border of the square neck line. The straps were off-the-shoulder with no sleeves, and the dress would go all the way to the floor when worn.

"Don't we have to start school soon?" Serena asked.

"Yeah...and if they ever hold a dance...we can get our dresses and stuff now so we don't have to rush when the time comes!"

"Let's do it!"

"Not too bad of an idea..." Rei agreed.

"Sure, why not?" Hotaru said.

"I'm not going to object...you'd just force me to do it anyways," Selene said, looking at Serena.

"Yep! Now come on! Guys, you too, we could use a guys opinion," Serena called and winked.

"Stupid onnas..."

"Shut up perdedor!" Rei yelled.

Mina went to try on the dress that she noticed and when she came out all the girls agreed that she should get it. It was form-fitting until it reached her hips where it flared out to the long skirt.

"Ok, now...let's see if we can find Hotaru a dress..." Mina mumbled after she changed. 

"Why me next?" Hotaru asked.

"Because, besides Selene, you're one of the hardest to get into a dress. This one is perfect! Go try it on!" Mina put the dress in her hands and pushed Hotaru to the dressing room.

When she came out all eyes were glued to her and Duo was yelling.

"NO WAY ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR THAT! NOT A CHANCE IN..." Serena quickly covered his mouth and told Hotaru that she loved the dress.

The dress was a deep purple and had, sort of, two sections. The top went down low enough so that only part of her midriff was showing before the skirt started. The top was attached to the skirt by two strands of amethyst beads on each side of the dress and the skirt went to her ankles and didn't flare too much, just enough to allow her to move.

"I actually do like it..." Hotaru admitted. "Even if only to bug Duo..." She laughed, running back into the dressing room before Duo could hurt her in any way.

"Now for Selene..." Serena said. "THIS ONE! Go. Now. Try."

Selene came out of the dressing room wearing a long silky, black dress. The sleeves were off the shoulder like Mina's, except that they were actual sleeves, at the elbow the sleeves flared out slightly. Around her waist there was a chain of obsidians, just as there were around the v-ed neck line.

"You look great!" Serena exclaimed.

"Gorgeous," Hotaru added.

"Now...let's get Rei one!" Mina yelled.

"How 'bout this one?" Hotaru asked.

"Perfect! Now, go try this on!"

Rei came out wearing a long red dress. The neck line was squared and low-cut, but not too low to be showing off too much. The sleeves flared at the wrists and had rubies around the edges of them. 

"Great...now for Serena..."

Serena suddenly squealed and mad a dash for the dressing room, "I'll be out in a sec!" 

When she came out, no one could say anything. The dress was silky and pure white. The sleeves had clear crystals around the top and the sleeves went down to form a point at her middle finger and there was fabric that wrapped around that finger like a ring. The dress was form fitting until it reached her waist and then flared out slightly. ((kinda like what her princess dress does))

"Wow..." Duo said.

"No kidding. Nice going Ser," Mina said.

"Thanks! Now, let me go change so we can buy these!"

They all went up to the cashier and bought their dresses. 

"I'm hungry, is anyone else?" Serena asked.

"ME!!" Duo yelled. Every one else said that they weren't that hungry and would wait a while to get something to eat.

"Well, let's go then Duo. See ya guys in a bit!" The two walked off together to the food court.

"I'm gonna go to the bookstore. Anyone else wanna go?" Hotaru asked.

Trowa nodded his head, saying that he wanted to go as well.

"We're meeting in an hour right?" 

"Yep. See ya then," Rei said.

"I'm gonna go to the music store," Mina said.

"Me to," Quatre said and the two walked off.

Rei started heading towards an antique type shop, "I'm gonna see if they have any old style weapons in there."

"What would make you think they'd have weapons onna?"

"Well, they have before." ((Actually, I've NEVER seen weapons at a mall...just go with me here...)) 

Wufei just followed her to the store to see for himself.

Selene and Heero just stood there for a while watching everyone go off to do what they wanted. Heero went to sit on a bench to wait for them while Selene went into a store. When she got back she had several bags of different candies. In one were ice cubes, a rich chocolate, ((REALLY GOOD!!)) in another were jelly beans, another had jaw breakers, and the last had chocolate chips.

Heero slightly raised an eyebrow and in monotone asked, "Candy?"

"Renity got me addicted to it," Selene answered with a small smile. "Want some?"

"Hn." He turned away and took out his laptop. Selene then saw a Hot Topic store ((THE BEST store in the world!!!)) and went to check it out. When she finally came out, after about forty-five minutes, she had several bags of clothes and other stuff. ((I wish I could do that...but I don't have the money...::sniff:: I'm gonna cry...)) 

**~Food court~**

Serena and Duo had been flirting the whole time they were there, and decided to actually get to know each other.

_'I feel so comfortable around him/her.'_ They thought at the same time. ((You get it...right? Never mind...))

****

~Bookstore~

Hotaru and Trowa had the same interest in the same types of books and were constantly running into each other. Hotaru decided to try and actually talk to him. And, was sort of successful, he still didn't talk much, but more than he usually did.

_'Could I actually be falling for him?'_

'How is it that she makes me want to open up?'

****

~Music store~

Mina had asked Quatre about his love of music, and he asked her the same. She told him of her love of singing, and he told her of her love of instruments. 

_'I've like a lot of guys before...but this is different.'_

'She's not like most girls...she's, somehow, special.'

****

~Antique store~

Wufei and Rei had been looking at different swords and daggers, each knowing a lot about them. And...surprisingly not fighting about which would be better...just fighting over other things.

_'Maybe she's not such an annoying onna as I thought...wait...where did that come from?'_

'Maybe he's not such a jerk...WAIT...YES he IS...what am I thinking...I'm so confused...'

****

~Bench outside Hot Topic~

The two sat in comfortable silence and Heero had put his laptop away eventually.

_'She's different...sort of like me...but...not...'_

'He's so distant...but for some reason...I want to get to know him...'

Ok...not much...well, in the romance department...but it's a longer chapter...I just didn't feel like writing anything that had much point to it...I have a HUGE headache...maybe if I weren't a klutz I wouldn't have gotten a concussion...hmm...I dunno... 

WELL...REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

~@~Faery~@~

e-mail- faerymoon@boxfrog.com

__


	9. Someone new, school, and a prank

I haven't been able to update in a while. I was at my dad's for most of the summer and they got rid of the Internet. But, I'm updating now! I'm a lil hyper, so bear with me. Um, I will add Ami, for 'me', and I'll go with your idea of her helping to get info for the docs. Thanks for the idea! ^_~ Anyways, on with the story!

****

~Chapter 8~

"Do I have to go? I don't wanna go to school," Serena complained to Dr. J.

"Sorry, but you do," Dr. J answered.

Serena growled and went to go change into the school uniform. 

"Serena, Selene, why are you two wearing the boy's uniform?" Dr. J asked when they came out. 

"Because, we hate skirts and I think the uniforms are really ugly," Serena answered simply.

"Let's get this over with," Duo grumbled, looking down as he came out.

"You hate school too."

"Yeah, but maybe I can pull a few pranks. Hey! You two look hot in boy's uniforms."

"Thank you."

"I should have gotten a guy's uniform also, this really sucks," Hotaru said walking out.

When everyone came out, changed and ready for school, Dr. J cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Okay, everyone, I want you to meet someone. This is Ami Danu* Mizuno, she helps to gather information and informs us of anything new or strange."

Ami was wearing the girl's uniform of the Peacecraft Academy. She had short black hair that looked almost blue in a certain light and dark blue eyes. 

"Hello," Ami said quietly.

"Hey," Serena greeted.

Everyone greeted Ami and introduced themselves, except Heero and Trowa. 

"Great, another onna," Wufei muttered. 

Rei growled, but before a fight could break out Serena spoke up.

"Come on everyone, we have to go to school, as unfortunate as that is, and we're gonna be late if we don't leave like, uh, now!"

"OK, ok, let's go," Mina said. 

After a minute of arriving at the school, they heard a voice screaming.

"HEERO!!" ((Uhh...I don't totally hate her, I have nuttin against her, so she's not really gonna be bashed in this, just...well, a lil, but not very much, and not for long...anyways...)) 

"Who's she?" Serena asked Duo.

"Relena Peacecraft. Annoying, crazy about Heero, pretty much literally, and is pretty much always wherever he is," Duo answered.

"Ah, ok."

"Hi Heero...and everyone else," Relena said when she walked up to them.

"Relena," Quatre said politely.

"I...don't think I know some of you..."

"Hi, I'm Serena."

"Selene."

"Mina."

"Rei."

"Hotaru."

"Ami."

"Hello," Relena said.

The warning bell rang and Relena reluctantly, while staring at Heero, went inside the school.

"We have to go before we're late," Quatre said and walked toward the school.

"Can we call in and say we're sick and get out of school?" Serena asked.

"Nope, unfortunately," Duo answered.

"Well, what if I called in dead...then could I get out of it?"

Duo laughed, put his arm around her shoulder, and started pulling her toward the school.

"No, I don't think they'd fall for it. Although...Relena just MIGHT..."

Serena, Duo, Selene, Quatre, and Trowa had their first class together. Duo whispered something to Serena, who was sitting in front of him. She got a wicked grin and nodded her head. She raised her hand and waited for the teacher to call on her.

"Yes, miss Moon?"

"May I use the bathroom."

"Sorry, but I can't let you."

"Why?!"

"Because I'm trying to conduct a class."

"It's an emergency."

He just looked at her skeptically.

"Do you have a wife?"

"Yes."

"So, shouldn't you know what girls go through?"

"Fine. Go."

"Thanks!"

Quatre had a semi-shocked look on his face, and he was blushing from Serena being that outspoken in front of the class.

After about ten minutes, Serena came back and winked at Duo. After another minute, the fire alarm went off. The teacher told the class what to do and was the first to walk out the door. As soon as he opened the door, a large bucket of a honey and water mixture fell on him, followed by a small bag of feathers, and then a small bucket of hot pink paint.

"What did you do that for?" Quatre asked, not really surprised at it, but curious.

"Well, he's got to learn how to not be so boring," Duo said.

"I don't think anyone could at least look boring in feathers and pink paint," Serena said.

"No...and other people won't be bored looking at him. Plus, he's also one of the meanest teachers."

"Why's that."

"Well, besides all the homework. He just doesn't really care about any of the students, and slightly, about their well being."

"Slightly?"

"Well, as long as they're not unconscious or seeming to be about to die, he tells them to wait until after his class, and some of them are actually emergencies."

"Ah."

The teacher whirled around and looked directly at Serena.

"I want to speak with you. NOW!" 

"Yes?" Serena asked, skipping up to him.

"You're going to have detentions for the next month."

"Why?" Serena looked and sounded innocent as she spoke to her teacher.

"Because of this. Why else."

"Well, for something like this to be set up, it'd have to have taken longer than ten minutes."

"And how would you know?"

"I've set up a prank like this before, but I didn't have the feathers, or the honey and water, I just had about three or four buckets of paint and it took me about...oh...forty minutes."

"So, you do set up pranks?"

"Well, yeah. But I've only gotten my sister and a couple of my friends. Never have I gotten someone I didn't know."

"Did you see who did it?"

"........yes...."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be someone who turns someone else in."

"So it could have been you?"

"I don't think so...unless I had a way of pulling that alarm from my seat...I don't think I had any string or anything," Serena looked around as if looking for the string.

"You're off the hook...but only because I can't prove it was you. Class is dismissed," he announced the mumbled, "I have to go clean up."

When they were out of sight of the teacher Duo asked Serena, "Are you mad that I had you do that? It could have gotten you in trouble."

"Please, I know how to get myself out of things. You just have to bend the truth a little."

"A little. That took you ten minutes, and you said that when you set up something similar it took you forty minutes."

"That wasn't a complete lie. It did...the first time. I said I did it before, but not if it was the first prank I pulled. Also, I did see who did it, there's a mirror right next to his door, I could see myself in it. Plus, I rigged the fire alarm to be delayed until I could be in my seat, I didn't pull it."

"You've always had a way of bending the truth so it worked for you," Selene said.

"Yep!" 

"So, what are we going to do now that we have an hour without anything to do?" Duo asked.

"I don't know. How about we go get something to eat and figure it out from there." Serena suggested as they walked through the crowd of students going back to their classrooms. 

"Ok, let's go!"

Selene smiled, Quatre shook his head and went with them, and Trowa decided to go off and do something on his own.

'_Those two are a bad mix. They're going to get into a lot of trouble. And I need quiet, they can be a little too loud for me sometimes.'_

"Hey, Selene, I've got and idea," Serena said, then whispered something to her.

Selene laughed a little but agreed with a nod.

"What are you two up to?" Quatre asked.

"Nothing," they answered at the same time with mischievous looks. 

"I don't think I believe that, but I don't want to know..."

That's the end, it was pretty pointless, but I wanted to have another chapter that was just fun. The next chapter is actually going to have a point...for the most part...and actually get something accomplished in this story. Well, I'm gonna go now! PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^

*Danu- Celtic, Irish, Mother of the gods, and goddess of wisdom, rivers, wells, magic, and plenty

~@~Faery~@~


	10. Mission and stress

......I don't know what to write, 'cept...PLEASE REVIEW!! Anyways...here's the next chapter...

****

~Chapter 9~

"Gogogogogogogogogogogo...!" Serena yelled at Selene as they ran from Duo.

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea," Selene suggested.

"No, the idea was good...his reaction was not."

The morning after there first day of school Duo woke up to find his hair dyed different shades of pastel colors and the clothes in his closet (they took some and hid them so that he would still have some good clothes but he'd have to find them first) were dyed hot pink.

"Would it help if I said that the dye in your hair will come out after one wash?" Serena called back.

"No!" Duo yelled, right behind the two girls. 

They ran into the kitchen, avoided colliding with Trowa, and crashed into Heero. Duo was right behind and nearly got to them except for the fact that Heero pointed a gun to his head.

"I'm gonna get you two back," Duo threatened.

"We don't expect you not to," Selene retorted.

Quatre, Wufei, and Mina walked into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Quatre asked.

"Them," Duo said pointing to the two girls still sitting on the floor from their collision with Heero.

"Stupid onnas," Wufei muttered.

Mina started laughing as Rei and Hotaru walked in.

"Wha..." they trailed off and joined Mina when they saw Duo.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Duo grumbled, walking away.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that," Serena said.

"Maybe..." Selene trailed off.

"Sorry, but we have to get ready," Rei said. "If we're gone for longer than the time allowed the OZ people will get suspicious."

"Yeah...at least we get vacations sometimes," Serena said.

"Yeah, and we have to try and juggle OZ and school when we're not on vacation."

"At least OZ doesn't start their crap until the afternoon."

"Well, lets go."

****

~~~~~~~

OZ base

~~~~~~~

"Girls you will be under the command of Lieutenant Shields. You take orders from him. If you fail to follow his orders, you will be severely punished. Is that understood?" The Commander of the base said.

"Yes sir," the girls answered.

"Good. Carry on."

"State your names," ordered the black haired, blue eyed lieutenant.

"Aegle Tsukino."

"Artemis Tsukino."

"Hecate Shadow."

"Hestia Ardor."

"Aphrodite Amour."

"As the commander said, you will be under my control, and failure to go through with an order will lead to punishment."

"Yes sir," they answered.

"Good. You," he said, looking at the red-haired Serena, "I want you to accompany on my next mission. As well as you two," he ordered, looking at the brown-haired Rei and the black-haired Mina.

"Yes sir," they answered.

"Good, meet me tomorrow at 05:00 hours. Dismissed."

They saluted him and left the room they had met him in.

"Lenity," Serena said worriedly to her sister. "I might blow our cover."  
"Why?" Selene asked.

"Whatever his mission is, I'm sure I'm not going to be able to go through with it. We've never had to do that before. And, I don't want to help OZ on anything that could damage what we protect."

"Don't worry so much Renity. It's going to be ok."

"I hope so," Serena whispered. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Quatre's house 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The G-boys and the girls had left staying with Dr. J, and moved into one of Quatre's nearby mansions. The boys were setting up everyone's rooms, including the girl's rooms.

"Why do we have to set up the onna's rooms also?" Wufei demanded.

"Because," Quatre replied, "you know they come back from the OZ base worn out. I don't think it would be fair to make them set up their rooms when their tired."

The girls got there a couple hours after they had finished and they saw how stressed out Serena was. Duo's thoughts of getting her back for what she did completely vanished when he saw her shaking from the stress. Mina and Rei were a little more composed, but the boys could tell that they were stressed also.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked.

"W...we...h...ha...ha...have...t...to..." Serena tried to answer.

"Serena, Mina, and Rei, have to help the lieutenant that we're under the command of, with a mission that he has to do. Apparently, he needs a total of four people to carry it off properly. They're stressed out because they don't want to blow our cover, but they don't think they can go through with something that could harm what we are trying to protect," Hotaru explained. 

"What?" Wufei yelled. "They can't do that!"

"They don't want to! But, if they want to keep our cover, they're going to have to at least go with him. Maybe they can find a way to sabotage his mission, if it will be something against us," Selene said.

"She's right," Heero said.

"Man, that sucks," Duo said.

I know this is short, but I wanted to get another chapter out. I hope you like it! Well, tell me what you think!

~@~Faery~@~


	11. OZ mission

Sorry it's taken me a while to update, I just got home Friday, and then I just didn't get around to updating. I just had a sorta falling out with my best friend, so if this chapter isn't as...I guess happy, as the others, it's cuz I'm not the happiest person in the world right now. SO, anyways, PLEASE review, I'd really appreciate it!

****

~Chapter 10~

The next day, Serena grudgingly got ready to go meet up with Lieutenant Shields. She met up with Mina and Rei.

"You ready?" Rei asked.

"No, but I don't have any other choice," Serena answered.

"It'll be ok," Mina said as if trying to convince herself as well as Serena.

"I dunno, I kinda have a bad feeling."

"Well, we won't know till we go now will we?"

"No," Serena sighed.

"C'mon, let's get this over with," Rei said.

The three left and met up with the lieutenant outside the OZ base. 

"Our mission is to infiltrate a place where information on the gundams are held," he said.

"Sir, where is there a place with information on the gundams?" Serena asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I found a sort of base close by. It seems to be a work place of one of the creators of the gundams."

"Respectfully, sir, how could you have found a work place of a gundam creator? No one has ever been able to do that."

"Well, I was able to hack into one of their files and find the location of this place. Now, since there are no further questions," he gave them all a warning glance saying that there would be NO more questions, "let us proceed."

They followed him to a vehicle and climbed in. He drove them to the place, which turned out to be Dr. J's 'work place.'

_'Crap, this isn't good,' _Mina thought.

The lieutenant had them split into two groups to look for the information he wanted, Mina and Rei in one, Serena and Lt. Shields in the other.

He looked into yet another of the several rooms in the place he smirked.

"Looks like I found the computer room," he said.

Serena followed him into the room. "Go over to that computer and look for any useful information," Darien ordered.

When Serena turned her back to him she smirked, the computer he directed her to was the main computer. She sat down in front of it and started typing, she transferred all the information from the other computers to the one she was at and erased everything on the other computers. Then, she transferred everything to a c.d. and hid the c.d. in a hidden compartment under the desk that the computer was sitting on. She then erased everything from the main computer.

"What the..." he trailed off.

"What is it sir?" Serena asked, turning to face him.

"There's absolutely nothing here, no information, no nothing, it's as if it was wiped clean."

"That's not good. There is nothing on this computer either," Serena said with a hint of happiness.

He must have heard that slight happiness because he slowly turned to face her. "Do you have any idea why this is?"

"No sir."

"I don't believe you," he whispered and walked towards her. "What did you do and why?"

"I did absolutely nothing sir," she answered calmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

"I don't believe you!" He grabbed her by the collar if her uniform. "Who are you? Who are you really working for?"

"I already told you, I'm Aegle Tsukino. I've been training with OZ...Sir."

"I still don't believe you." He took a gun and aimed it at her.

Ok, I'm stopping there! I know it's short but...I'm not going to continue until I get reviews! ^_^ Please, tell me your honest opinion, good or bad, I need to know what I have to improve on! Thanks! 

~@~Faery~@~ 


	12. Welldamn

I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update but w/ getting ready for school, which starts after a great summer, in about an hour and a half, (I DON'T WANNA GO!!) and band rehearsal, I haven't had a whole lot of time. Well, here's the next chapter!

****

~Chapter 11~

"Now, I suggest you not lie to me," Darien hissed.

"What would make you think I'm lying to you?" Serena asked.

"You know that answer just as well as I do if you've gone through the training. If you went through it you learned to tell when someone is lying. Now, answer me truthfully."

Serena looked around for a way out but couldn't find one without getting herself shot.

"Well...my name's Serena, and I _have _been training with OZ, and that's all the information you're getting."

"But that's not the whole story...tell me everything."

_'Well, either way I'll get myself shot, that's the best way to go if I don't wanna die,'_ Serena thought.

She looked at Darien before shooting out of her chair and running for the door. Darien instinctively pulled the trigger but wasn't really paying attention to where he shot. Serena winced and ran out the door. She got out a small communicator and called Rei and Mina, telling them a shortened version of what happened, and telling them where to meet.

They met up at the entrance and ran for the vehicle they came in. They called Dr. J and the g-boys, telling them what mainly happened and that they left Darien in the building.

"I don't think he'll be in there though when you guys get there. But, be on your guard just in case," Serena said.

"Right, we'll remember that, see you girls later," Duo said winking before he cut off.

Serena gasped and grabbed her right thigh. 

"What happened?" Rei asked.

"Well, he shot me. But, he only got my leg since he wasn't paying attention to where he was shooting, I think I caught him by surprise when I jumped out of my chair," Serena said with a laugh.

"Why didn't you tell us? I can't believe we didn't notice all that blood, how could we miss it?"

"Rei, calm down, I didn't tell you because it's not that bug of a deal, and you probably didn't notice because we were so busy trying to get ourselves out of there before he caught up with us and killed us. Right Mina?"

"Don't try and get me to help you, I'm ticked off at you too for not telling us," Mina responded.

They pulled up to Quatre's place and climbed out of the vehicle. As soon as Serena stood up she felt dizzy and grabbed Rei's shoulder to keep her steady. 

"Well...damn..." Serena said before passing out.

"Great, just great," Rei muttered picking Serena up and trying to be careful with her injured leg.

Mina opened the door for Rei and they went inside.

"Where's Serena's room?" Rei asked the girls that met them at the door.

They went to show her the room and asked a lot of questions about what happened to Serena and if she was ok.

"She decided to not tell us she was shot until after we talked to the guys."

"She's lost a lot of blood," Amy mumbled, tending to Serena's wound.

"She'll survive, knowing my sister. She's not the type to give up with just a bullet in her leg," Selene said.

"I hope so," Hotaru said. 

An hour later the boys got home and Serena was still unconscious. 

"Where's Serena?" Duo asked his sister when he walked in the door and found her and Selene not with the others.

"Upstairs, sleeping. She didn't tell you guys but, Darien ended up getting a shot in and shot her in the leg. She didn't tell anyone soon enough and they couldn't do anything about until they got back. When they did get back Serena fainted from loss of blood," Hotaru explained.

The boys all went up to Serena's room to check up on her. They found Selene in the room with her sister and Serena was lying on the bed, her skin was paler than usual because of the loss of blood. 

"She's gonna be ok, right?" Duo asked softly.

"Yeah, she will. She can survive this," Selene answered. _'I hope...'_

This chapter is DONE! Ya know what, I started this chapter before I went to school and finished it when I got home...I hate school, high school kinda sucks...I was there last year and I still nearly got lost...jeez...

Well, please R&R!! THANX! ^_~

~@~Faery~@~


	13. I dunno what to call it so uhh yea

UPDATE!! Yay!! I'm so bored...can't sleep...school sucks...and to top it all off I'm sick, erg...but anyways...I'm sure you don't wanna hear my complaints, so...here's more of my story! ^_^

****

~Chapter 12~

After two days Serena was still out and everyone had been taking turns watching over her. At the time it was Duo's turn, he sat at a chair next to her bed and stared at her as if she would disappear at any moment. He saw her eyes move and was immediately brought back to the real world. Serena groaned and opened her eyes slowly. 

Duo jumped up quickly, ran to the door, opened it and yelled, "SERENA'S AWAKE!!!"

Serena winced.

"How are you? You hungry? You need anything..."

"Duo," Serena interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up, I've got a huge headache."

Duo laughed a little bit before apologizing.

"S'ok. How long have I been out?"

"About two days," Selene answered from the door.

"That long huh? That sucks..."

"Yeah, do you want anything to eat?"

"Sure, but not a whole lot...I don't think I could keep much down right now."

"Ok, I'll be back in a little bit."

"How do you feel?" Quatre asked.

"Can people die from a headache?" 

"I don't think so..."

"It feels like it."

They all laughed a little. Rei, Mina, and Hotaru all sat around her on her bed and started a small conversation with their friend. 

"You know...Shields is going to want to kill me. He'll probably never rest until he makes sure I'm dead."

"We won't let him get you though, isn't that right guys?" Duo looked around at everyone.

"Yeah, no way is that jerk going to get to you," Rei said.

"Definitely, you're safe with us," Mina said and winked.

"There's no chance in hell he's going to get the chance to kill you," Hotaru said.

"We'll kill him first," Selene added carrying food in for Serena.

"We'll all protect you," Quatre agreed.

Trowa nodded his head and Wufei just stood there, not voicing his opinion, but he would protect her also.

"Hn," came from Heero.

"See, even trigger-happy Heero will protect ya," Duo said happily. 

Serena smiled at all of them and took the food from her sister. There was soup and some bread, along with orange juice ((A.N. very good for when ur sick)) and some pain-killers. Serena grimaced at the food and looked at her sister.

"I said not a lot of food, but I didn't mean this little," Serena said.

"That's all I think you can eat, and you probably won't even be able to finish that," Selene retorted.

"Bite me," Serena grumbled as she took the medicine and started to eat.

As Selene said, Serena wasn't able to finish all of the food that was given to her.

"If you all don't mind, I need to go take a shower," Serena said getting out of bed.

When she stood up she got dizzy and started to fall over. Duo caught her and steadied her so that the petite blonde wouldn't fall over. She was also having problems standing on her right leg, when she tried she winced in pain and decided against that idea.

"Could someone help me out here?" 

Selene walked over to her sister and helped her to get to the bathroom. Selene walked out of the bathroom after being certain that Serena wouldn't kill herself trying to get into the shower. They heard the water running not long after and began talking.

"How do we keep an eye on Serena all the time?" Mina asked.

"Well, we could take turns spending time with her and watching out for her," Hotaru suggested.

"That would work if it wouldn't make Serena angry with us," Selene said.

"Why would it make her mad?" Duo asked.

Selene sighed before explaining, "She hates people treating her like a helpless child. If we follow her around that's exactly how she'll feel. She hates relying on others to protect her, she feels as if she can take care of herself. Actually, she can...well, she would be able to if she didn't have an injured leg."

"Couldn't we just explain to her that we need to. Explain that it's not that we feel as if she cannot protect herself, but it'd make us feel better. Also, that she's not as capable of protecting herself when she can pretty much not use one of her legs," Hotaru suggested.

"Yes, that could probably work. At least, I hope it will..." Selene was interrupted as they heard a crash come from the bathroom.

Selene ran to the bathroom with the others close behind. Before she opened the door, she turned to the guys and asked, "Do you mind? I'm sure she wouldn't want a bunch of guys to see her naked."

Duo and Quatre turned beet red, while Wufei blushed slightly, and Trowa and Heero showed no emotion to what she said, but quickly turned and walked away from the door. Everyone else followed suit and Selene walked in to check on her sister. When she walked in, her sister had passed out in the shower. She turned off the water and grabbed a robe.

As she was putting the robe on, she noticed that her sister was burning up. She took a look at the wound on Serena's leg and saw that it was infected. _'Damn...how could we have let that happen?'_

Selene walked out and asked someone to help her carry Serena. Duo went into the bathroom and picked her up.

"She's burning up," Duo said to everyone in the room.

"Her wound is infected," Selene informed.

"What? How? We kept it clean and made sure that it wouldn't get infected."

"Sometimes injuries can get infected even when taken care of," Quatre explained and took a look at the infection. "We need to get her to a hospital. It looks like blood poisoning."

Hehe...me and my short chapters ^_^. This is longer than most of em though...you should be proud of me...*silence*...or not ^_^;;. I've noticed something, medicine doesn't take away my pain, like a headache or something, it just makes me act goofy and disoriented...hmm...ah well. Please review! Thanx! 

Also, feel free to e-mail me: faerymoon@boxfrog.com

~@~Faery~@~


	14. Hospital

HI!! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while...heh. ^_^;;   
Well, I was thinking...I don't really feel like putting Selene w/ Heero, it's weird for me to put an OC w/ any of them, I have nothing against other people doing so, but it's just how I feel. So, I'm going to have another vote on the couples. It will only last a couple chapters. Serena and Duo will still be together though.  
  
So, time for the re-vote, lol.  
  
Mina/Heero  
""/ Quatre  
""/Trowa  
""/Wufei  
  
Rei/Heero  
""/Quatre  
""/Trowa  
""/Wufei  
  
Hotaru/Heero  
"" /Quatre  
"" /Trowa  
"" /Wufei  
  
Ami/Heero  
"" /Quatre  
"" /Trowa  
"" /Wufei  
There ya go! Please vote! ^_^  
  
~Chapter 13~  
  
They quickly took Serena to the hospital and waited for a long time while Serena was in the emergency room.  
"Duo, stop pacing, I'm worried enough without you adding to it," Rei said.  
Duo sat down. There were times that, if not treated in time, there could be serious complecations for someone if they had blood poisoning.  
The docter finally came out and they all looked up.  
"She's going to be ok. It wasn't too serious. She'll be able to leave tomorrow. I suggest you all go home and get some sleep," the doctor said.  
"Can we see her first?" Mina asked.  
"Of course. Follow me."  
The docter led them down the hall and to one of the rooms.  
They went into the room and saw Serena lying down with her eyes closed. Serena then opened her eyes and looked over at everyone.  
"Hey."  
"Hi, How are you doing?" Rei asked.  
"I going to die," Serena said calmy.   
"Don't say that!" Mina yelled.  
Serena laughed, "Relax, Mina, I'm ok. It wasn't anything fatal."  
"Don't ever joke about you dying ok?"  
"Yeah, sure, no prob. Seriously, though, I'm just really tired. Other than that I'm fine."  
They sat around and talked for a while before most of them left her to rest. Duo stayed though, wanting to keep an eye out for her, make sure she'd be ok. The other's wanted someone to stay also, since Darien was probably able to figure out who she was, they felt better if someone stayed there with her.  
Serena fell asleep and Duo sat by her bed, watching her, and listening for any sounds that were out of the ordinary.  
He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. He was attracted to girls all the time, he wasn't like the other's, he liked to be somewhere near normal, and he noticed girls more so than the other guys. But, there was something about Serena, something that made her different. He was attracted to her but there was something more. Something he couldn't figure out and didn't understand.  
He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Sleep well angel."  
Serena smiled in her sleep. Pleasant dreams of someone. The person made her feel comfertable and safe, but she couldn't see his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The mansion  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone was lying in their beds, having problems getting to sleep. With everything that had been going on, they were too awake to be able to fall asleep or to notice their fatigue. Heero was an exception, he was always up late.   
As usual he was typing on his laptop. He was trying to get information on Lieutenant Darien Shields. See what he excelled in, and where his weaknesses were. Chances were that if this guy wanted revenge, he would go after all of them. First pain, then death. Heero never showed his emotions, and ignored any that may surface. But his subconcious told him to protect his comrades, the people that were his friends, even though he would never admit it.  
All of them had something on their minds, ranging from Serena to wars to stress. Anything that would surface. Most of them decided to get out of bed and do something to get their minds off of things. Wufei got up and went to the gym. Rei, Mina, Ami, and Hotaru met up and decided to watch a movie. Quatre went to the music room and played his violin. Trowa went to the library and read. Selene went to the gardens, taking a couple of her daggers with her to practice.  
But, in the back of their minds, their worries were still there. Ignored for the time being, but still very much present.  
  
That's it for now. After all this time and all I have is a short chapter...I'm SO sorry!! Forgive me? Prob'ly not, lol. Anyways, please vote, and please review. Thanks!!  
~@~Faery~@~  
^_~ 


End file.
